Wild Desires
by Cheeky Kisses
Summary: Inspite of being married to Yahiro, Akira Toudou finds herself still in-love with her best friend, Tadashi. With temptations here and there, how can you resist?


**Title: Wild Desires**

**Author:** K. J. Lim

**Summary:** _Inspite of being married to Yahiro, Akira Toudou finds herself still in-love with her best friend, Tadashi. With temptations here and there, how can you resist?_

**NOTE:** SA members have grown-up. They're in their twenties now.

Chapter 18 never happened. So Akira and Tadashi never dated here. Akira never confessed. Just so you won't get confused.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Chapter One** – Angels On The Moon

Toudou Akira stared at her pale reflection in the floor-length mirror. The white gown looked magnificent with its embroidery and glitters. It made her look a bit slimmer and curvy at the same time. A wedding was supposed to be a joyous celebration.. "And yet.." She muttered, her gaze looking out into the orange skyline of the metro city of Tokyo.

The soft orange light seemed to play with the buildings casting their shadows over the city. It used to make her smile just looking at it. Today was not one of those days.

"Hikari," she spoke up, glancing at her friend who was reading a magazine to show her disapproval, "Am I making the right choice?"

Hikari Hanazono let out a heavy breath before she approached her friend. "Akira, you should do what makes you happy," She wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders, "Remember it's not easy to undo what has been done. So, we should really think about it."

Akira nodded. "I already did. This is for my parents. This is for our company."

Hikari dropped her arms and scoffed, "I don't really get why you should still get on with this wedding. Yahiro didn't seem to like it." She walked back to the circular sofa and flipped the magazine open again, "I don't understand why you want to stick to this. You can always ask Takishima for help."

"No, I can't. My parents had an argument with his grandfather." Akira replied, taking off the gown, "With the Saiga family's reputation and influence, Toudou Airlines can get back on track again. Our parents want this to happen to."

"But.. but—"

"There is no but, Hikari." Akira replied, grinning, "Don't worry! I'll be fine. Yahiro is okay, I guess. A bit silly and weird but he's okay."

Hikari rolled her hazel eyes before she picked up her bag and left. "Sorry, I can't stand seeing you fool yourself." The door softly clicks behind her leaving Akira with her thoughts.

Hikari doesn't understand.

The world of the elite and rich will always have arranged marriages present. Truth was Akira knew she had some other choice; the problem was she doesn't have the guts to take on an uncertain path. This marriage was secure and steadfast. Toudou airlines will surely recover from the scandal and the accident that killed many civilians. She'll be able to provide her parents with a comfortable life.

She can't even start a new business because of her parents' misunderstanding with Kaname Takishima, Kei's grandfather. The Takishima group also has a strong influence in the business world, so Akira knows that it won't be easy. The Saiga's reputation exceeds the Takishimas' so…

"So, I really don't have any choice." She muttered, tossing the gown aside before picking up her jeans and shirt. After she finished dressing up, she carried the gown to the sales clerk, who reserved it for her. "I'll just pick it up tomorrow."

"Okay, Ma'am! Have a good day!"

Akira nodded in acknowledgement before she stepped out of the shop and stiffened. What was he doing here? "What are you doing here?" She asked, raising a brow, "We thought you were in Amazon."

With a grin, Tadashi tossed his helmet to her. "It's almost time. Come on," he said, "Let's see the night before.. You tie the knot."

Akira stared at the white helmet she was holding then back at him. "Okay." She agreed.

* * *

With the two of them holding a hot cup of coffee, they both stared at the fantastic view of the city as the sun started to set. The buildings lights glowed faintly in the distance. "They look like stars trapped in the land." Akira mumbled as a light cool breeze passed through them.

"What does?" Tadashi asked, kicking a small stone as he leaned on his motorcycle, "The city lights?"

Akira nodded.

"I.. Guess so." Tadashi mumbled, taking a sip of his coffee. "I don't really like coffee." Akira glanced at him, "I like tea more."

Akira laughed at that. "You always tell me my tea were awful." She said, playfully pushing him a bit, "Liar." She grabbed his cup of coffee and drank it all. "There. No more coffee."

"I don't remember saying your tea was awful." Tadashi replied, pouting, "You go and get me more coffee since you drank it all."

Akira rolled her eyes at him before she headed towards the two vending machines by the other side of the road, "You don't even like coffee." She muttered, pressing a button after inserting a coin. She sneaked a glance at Tadashi, who seemed to be deep in thoughts.

Now that she noticed it, something seemed to be bothering him.

Taking the full cup back where Tadashi was, Akira handed it to him. "Here," she said, smiling, "I noticed something."

Tadashi raised a brow, "What?" He took the cup and blew on it. "The Mad Woman is finally observant now."

Akira kicked his ankle. "Who are you calling a Mad Woman?!" she yelled, narrowing her gaze, "There's something wrong with you."

Tadashi massaged his ankle as he chuckled dryly. "Something wrong with me? I'm not the one who's insane. Oww. That really.. hurt."

Akira laughed and said in a baby tone of voice, "Aw, is the wittle baby hurt?" She straightened up still laughing, "What were you doing in Amazon anyway?"

"You're truly a sadist." Pause. "I was running away."

Akira's smile faltered. "Running? Why?" Is he in some kind of trouble? Mafia? She clenched her fists, with her family status now; she can't do anything to help him.

Tadashi locked his hazel eyes with her dark chocolate ones. "Because you're getting married."

Akira blinked twice then she laughed out loud. "Because.. _hahaha_," she said through her laughter, "I thought—_haha_—you're involved—_haha­—_in a mafia thing."

Tadashi flushed. "It's not funny!"

Akira's laughter started to dissolve as she wiped some tears at the end of her eyes. "Mm-hmm." Then she grinned, "I think _I_ should be the one running away. So why'd you come back? I'm still getting married, you know."

"I know but I also know, I needed to see you." Tadashi started, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Akira knew he was nervous but she didn't know why. "I... think," he inhaled, "I love you not as a friend, something more.."

Akira took a step back. "W-Why?"

Tadashi shrugged then he chuckled, "I dunno. I just do." He walked towards her and whispered, "So, I wanted to ask if you feel the same way too."

Akira pushed him away. "I'm getting married. I don't need this." She started to walk away, "I'm leaving."

"What—You're going to walk to the city?"

"I'm not riding with you."

"I said I love you."

Akira slowed down. This was the moment she had been waiting for all her life. All those years. Now, she almost wished this moment didn't happen. _Almost._ After she decided to not want something more than friendship with Tadashi, this happens.

That idiot.

Clenching her fists, she stomped back towards him.

"You know what?! Your timing really sucks!" she screamed, "I waited! Years and years. And now that, I'm about to get married and have accepted the fact that we're _just _friends, you go and tell me that you want something much more! Are you crazy?!" She aimed her fist to his face, "I waited!!"

"Sorry! Oww!" Tadashi replied, covering his face with his arms, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship! Ow, stop it!"

"You expect me to just throw away this decision just because you're late!"

"Late?!" Tadashi snapped, grabbing her wrists, "You're not even married yet!"

Akira shifted her gaze. "I'm.. about to be, you idiot." Being her impulsive self, Akira pulled her hands from his grasp and pulled him by his shirt. "I hate you." She said, before her lips landed on his own.

* * *

**END CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Author's musings:**** Hello. Thank you for taking the time to read. This is my first try in a multi-chaptered SA fanfiction. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review telling me about your opinion about this. I'm really nervous.**

**Before I forget, I decided to take requests for a SA one-shot. Any pairing except Ryuu and Finn since I don't know anything about their relationship except that Finn pretended to be a guy.**

**You can PM me. Thanks.**

**Don't forget the review, okay?**

**See you later. I'll update this next week for sure.**

* * *

^_^


End file.
